Battery-operated, gasless lighting devices, such as flashlights, are commonplace throughout the world and well know in the lighting art. More recently, gasless lighting devices of the type having at least an elongated light tube for generally directing light through the tube from at least one end thereof have become popular in the automotive industry as well as the decorative lighting, novelty item and toy industries. The popularity of these lighting devices with elongated light tubes is believed to be based, at least in part, on the recent ability of these light tubes to simulate the characteristics of neon lighting.
“Neon lighting” or “neon light” generally refers to the use of an inert gas, such as neon, that is placed in a clear glass tube and ionized by electrical means such that the electrons in the neon or other gases are charged to provide a unique type of bright, almost fluorescent-like, glowing light. Of course, gases other than neon gas can be used to create different colors for this type of lighting, but neon is the most commonly known gas, and hence, this type of lighting is commonly called “neon lighting.” Neon lighting is particularly desirable for its bright glow, thereby allowing objects to be effectively illuminated in the daylight as well as in the dark.
Unfortunately, neon lighting has some drawbacks. In order to use neon lighting, neon or other inert gases must first be inserted into the tube for use. This may not only be costly, but can also be somewhat dangerous if not performed properly. Once the neon gas is properly introduced into the tube, an electrical transformer or battery must be used to apply and maintain a relatively high voltage to the neon gas so as to ionize the gas. The gas, in turn, will glow within and illuminate the tube.
Because the tubes in which the inert gas is held are made of glass, such tubes are often considered fragile and easily breakable. This presents still another danger to the user of neon lighting, and therefore, neon lighting devices are not recommended as toys for children. In addition, when compared to other types of lighting, neon lighting is quite expensive, especially when the neon lighting is made into a custom design. Thus, when these drawbacks, as well as others, are taken into consideration, many people choose to use other more conventional types of lighting, even though a neon light would result in superior lighting with respect to brightness.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to mimic or simulate neon lighting with conventional light sources. Initial efforts focused on the use of a transparent tube having an external sleeve of smooth, flexible transparent plastic material fitted over the tube to aid in projecting, refracting, or reflecting light from a light source located in one end of the tube. Other efforts used various types of mirrors and lenses to project, refract, or reflect light. While some of these efforts have been partially successful, the results have often been achieved through more difficulty, complexity and expense than actual neon. Furthermore, some of these efforts failed to produce a substantially uniform distribution of light along the entire length of the tube.
Recently, the art has been advanced with the invention of simulated neon light tube assemblies like those set forth and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,350, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/792,249, currently pending, and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/124,466, entitled “Interchangeable Simulated Neon Light Tube Assemblies and Related Accessories for Use with Lighting Devices”, filed on even date. Those patent and applications, the entirety of the disclosures of all of which are incorporated herein by reference, generally disclose simulated neon light tube assemblies comprising at least a transparent tube and a light-diffusing material rolled or layered within the transparent tube that provides the neon light-like effect to the tube. A light source may be disposed at at least one end of the transparent tube to illuminate it, and a power source may be operatively connected to the light source. Although the light-diffusing material may be optionally used in the present invention described herein, it is these types of light tube assemblies to which the present invention is generally directed. Currently, these simulated neon light tube assemblies may replace certain neon lighting devices, such as illuminated license plate covers and running boards in the automotive industry, and have developed new markets in the toy and novelty item industry. With the popularity of the “Star Wars” movies, new “light sabers” or “light swords” have emerged.